The present invention relates to a smudging-fluid dispensing apparatus for banknote and valuables containers, automatic banknote dispensers called xe2x80x9cautomatic teller machines (ATMs)xe2x80x9d for example, or containers provided with extractable drawers or casings housing banknotes.
It is known that banknote and valuables containers, in particular automatic cash dispensers, are in many cases provided both with passive-protection devices to resist burglary attempts, and with active-protection devices, typically identified as smudging-fluid dispensing apparatus.
For instance, active-protection devices include dispenser vessels or bottles under pressure capable of delivering a smudging fluid or at all events of leaving clear and indelible traces, and fluid-channeling members from the bottles to extractable casings or drawers in which banknotes are housed.
Apparatuses in question enter into action in an efficient manner in case of an alarm or of disallowed access operations, so as to make the drawer contents unusable and discourage burglary attempts a priori.
Said apparatuses however have a drawback as they need execution of supplementary operations when drawers must be for example extracted for checking or servicing or merely for banknote supply, once said banknotes have been completely dispensed.
On these occasions the smudging-fluid channeling members must be disconnected from the drawers, following special procedures, and then connected again at the end of the overhauling or supply operations.
Since the above operations are relatively frequent, above all as far as banknote supply is concerned, and since disconnection and new connection of the channeling members must be carried out following specific and accurate modalities, it is apparent that an important slowing down in the management operations occurs, which is very unpleasant in case of automatic cash dispensers that ideally must always be in operation.
In addition, when there are operations carried out in an inaccurate manner, if the drawers are not well inserted, for example, and/or said pipes are not inserted in depth, malfunctions or prolonged stops may occur or even a non efficient fluid dispensing when pipes are not fitted in depth. This too is a very important drawback, above all for automatic cash dispensers.
Another drawback can be identified in the possibility of accidentally activating a smudging-fluid dispensing action while the pipes are disconnected from the drawers, which will bring about the risk that the smudging fluid jet, usually a liquid jet, may impinge on the staff that is carrying out the supply or servicing operations.
Smudging-fluid dispensing apparatuses also have the important drawback that they are not structurally synergetic with the passive-protection devices, because they do not exert any passive-protection function.
For instance, in automatic cash dispensers banknotes are housed in extractable drawers the extraction capability of which is not at all hindered by the apparatus spraying the smudging fluid.
Therefore, if a forced deactivation occurs, in case of burglary or lock-picking for example, and said apparatuses cannot accomplish an active protection carrying out banknote smudging, the apparatuses themselves are quite useless, since they do not cooperate in the passive protection.
Under this situation, the technical task underlying the invention is to devise a dispensing apparatus capable of substantially obviating the above drawbacks. The technical task specified is achieved by a smudging-fluid dispensing apparatus for banknote and valuables containers internally provided with at least one extractable casing having a predetermined work position and extraction direction and comprising: at least one vessel for dispensing said fluid, channeling members extending between said dispensing vessel and said extractable casing and including, at said extractable casing, at least one movable fitting length and having a hooking position in which said extractable casing and dispensing vessel are connected with each other, electronic control and operation devices for the supply of said smudging fluid, and guide means to impose to said fitting length a guide trajectory terminating at said hooking position only in the presence of said extractable casing in said work position.